


you gotta beg for it (get on your knees)

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, M/M, Porn Star AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:57:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Somehow, Michael always ends up getting fucked by either life or a co-worker… in this case—it’s both





	you gotta beg for it (get on your knees)

**Author's Note:**

> lol I’ve been feeling really sad so I wrote a weird, fast pace porn fic for some reason? I don’t know what’s wrong with me.

Michael isn’t new at this, the whole getting some foreign object shoved up your ass isn’t so scary the hundredth time around. Okay, so that might be a dramatization, but it has been quite a few times now. What Michael isn’t exactly used to is having a woman behind said foreign object. Michael has never done a shoot with Lindsay “Angel Marie” before, he hadn’t even really looked into what she did—apparently her “specialty” was fucking dudes via strap-on. Anytime Michael would do a shoot with a woman, it was usually just him eating her out or something. Not this time. Nope.

“FUCK!” Michael shouted as Lindsay plunged into him even harder. It was vaguely uncomfortable. Having something foreign as opposed to real human skin shoved up your ass is a little different.

“Harder!” Michael cried and he could feel himself holding in a laugh. He didn’t think Lindsay could actually—well. Shit.

Michael was definitely going to have to give himself a good few day’s rest after this.

***

“Michael!” Jack calls from the back of the room, right as he is finally dressed and ready to just go home and sleep.

“Jack!” Michael calls back mockingly, and Jack laughs and wraps his huge arm around Michael.

“I have a possible new film opportunity for you,” Jack says.

“Already?” Michael asks, trying to push the exhaustion out of his system.

“Yes! It’s with Gavin Free, I’d recommend looking into it, he’s an amateur and this is his first big shoot,” Jack elaborates and Michael nods.

“I’ll look into it, send me the details and I’ll think about it, right now I just need a fucking nap.”

***

It’s been a few days before Michael actually pulls up Gavin’s videos on the website Jack sent him. It looks like he created his own website and does all of the videos himself. “David Gold” is the name Gavin has apparently chosen for himself.

Jack said this is Gavin’s first big shoot, but he is anything but amateur. It seems like he can really take about anything and is—is that a dildo that looks like a fucking tentacle? Michael almost feels intimated by this dude, but his cock is telling him otherwise.

Michael feels his face getting hotter the more he watches these videos, which all cost money, but Michael has never been one to not support people who work in the industry or to shame self employed workers for wanting to make a living, like some assholes.

The videos are nice, really high production quality—impressive overall. Michael is just trying to distract himself from the heat he feels pooling in his stomach, so he takes a look at things on the website that aren’t videos or pictures of Gavin naked.

Michael browses through Gavin’s various social media pages and by 12:35 AM he’s ready for bed. Michael has browsed enough to get rid of the ache and he leaves Jack a quick voicemail saying that he’s up for the shoot.

***

The next day, Michael wakes up with a new message from Jack: ‘ecstatic! call me when you wake up and I’ll fill you in with the details.”

So Michael picks up his phone and dials Jack’s number.

“Good morning, Michael!” Jack chirps.

“You’re way too fucking giddy for nine o’clock in the morning, man,” Michael says.

“Never!” Jack protests and Michael hopes Jack can picture Michael rolling his eyes at him.

“Anyway, the shoot is tomorrow at 12:30 PM, be there!” Jack says sternly.

“Yep, not like I do this to feed myself and pay my bills or anything,” Michael says.

Michael can’t even finish a bowl of cereal that morning, the images in his head of Gavin fingering himself ruin his appetite. So instead he spends the morning jacking off in his bed.

He is so, so fucked.

***

After a battle with himself that morning and a cold shower, Michael was finally at the shoot at 12:30. Jack meets him at the door and hugs him, “Ready, champ?” And Michael nods. Champ? What is he? Jack’s twelve year old son about to play his first soccer game? Apparently. That’s about how nervous this shoot is making him.

Jack opens the door for Michael. He walks in and is met with a grandiose spiral staircase in a house with purely white walls that look like they’ve never seen a child or messy houseguest in all of its days. There is a massive chandelier hanging from the ceiling and Michael kind of, for just a second, hopes it will fall and crush him. God, what is happening to him?

As Michael walks past the staircase and into the living room, he is met by Gavin and some older dude with a handle bar mustache. What the actual fuck.

“Michael Jones!” Handle bar mustache says, walking closer to shake Michael’s hand.

“Hi,” Michael says weakly, “and you are…?”

“The name’s Geoff Ramsey, I manage Gavin.”

“Ah,” Michael replies and looks over Geoff’s broad shoulder at Gavin, who waves at him.

“I should probably introduce you two, huh?” Geoff says, “well, come here don’t be shy.”

Michael makes his way slowly over to Gavin, who holds his hand out to Michael. Michael shakes his hand firmly and smiles what must be a very awkward smile.

“Nice to meet you,” Michael says and Gavin smiles wider.

“You too, ‘Vincent Rose,’” Gavin says smugly.

“Okay then, ‘David Gold,’” Michael says, “when do we start?”

“Whenever you want,” Geoff says for Gavin.

“Well, then, let’s get this over with,” Michael says jokingly and Gavin shoots Geoff a look and Michael doesn’t know what it means.

***

The whole “plot” is pretty simple: Person A is caught masturbating and Person B comes in, acts shocked, then helps them get off. A walk in the park as far as Michael is concerned. It doesn’t require much rehearsing which is how Michael likes it.

It’s all peaches and cream up until it’s time for Michael to take off his clothes.

For the first shot, they are in the bedroom already. Michael is spread out on the bed, all oiled up and ready to go. They do all the prepping before hand, just enough so they can still sneak some in but have time to get to the “good stuff.”

“One, two, and GO!” The director shouts and Michael says a prayer and begs the butterflies in his stomach to just die already.

But this is what Michael knows, what he’s good at, he’ll be fine. Right? Right.

Michael already has two fingers buried inside of himself when they start filming, he rocks back against them hard and sighs. Then it’s just a simple routine of some quick prep, really. Michael keeps a loose pace until he adds in a third finger. He twists it in slowly and holds his breath before pushing it in and out with the rest of his fingers. The sting and ache that comes with the whole fucking yourself and getting fucked is still there, but not as terrifying as it used to be.

Michael smiles to himself, not scripted, and uses his other hand to stroke himself and keeps up a steady rhythm, in and out, twist, then in and out again and repeat. Michael lets out a breathy, “fuck,” and that’s Gavin’s cue.

Michael’s eyes snap open as he hears Gavin’s footsteps nearing the bedroom, letting out a more panicked, “fuck!”, scripted.

The door knob turns and Michael acts scared and shocked when Gavin peaks his head in through the door. Then its Gavin’s turn to act surprised and he feigns a gasp.

“What are you doing?”

‘Isn’t it obvious?’ Michael wants to say so badly, but he also doesn’t want to piss off the director so…

“Um,” Michael says with a gulp and Gavin opens the door the rest of the way and walks towards the bed.

“You look like you could use another hand,” Gavin says, his voice an octave lower than it was before they start shooting. Michael feels that familiar feeling of heat pool in the bottom of his stomach again and his heart skips a beat when Gavin looks into Michael’s eyes.

“Fuck,” Michael says, unscripted. But no one stops the scene, so Michael guesses that a little improv is okay here.

Gavin pushes Michael back down against the mattress and Michael feels his mouth stretch into a small smile again. Gavin brushes his fingers against the smooth expanse of pale, freckled skin of Michael’s chest and Michael feels his stomach flutter.

“Please,” Michael whimpers, scripted, Gavin grins and pushes Michael further up the bed and climbs on top of him. “Please, please, please,” Michael begs, half scripted, the extra pleases may have been improvised.

Gavin’s grin gets wider and more smug. Gavin reaches his hand down until his hand is wrapped around Michael’s cock and Michael holds his breath again.

Gavin pumps his fist up and down, slowly, and Michael sighs.

“You like that?” Gavin whispers into Michael’s ear, and fuck that—that is not in the script.

“Yeah,” Michael pants, he guesses this is just going to turn into improv and fuck what the director thinks. No one’s protesting.

Gavin picks up the pace, his fist moving faster and faster and Michael whines when Gavin suddenly stops and says, “Not yet.”

Michael feels like he might have a mini heart attack as Gavin sits up and pulls off his shirt, tosses it to the ground and unzips his pants, throwing those to the ground with his shirt. The only thing acting as a barrier between them now is Gavin’s underwear and Michael has never hated a pair of underwear more in his life.

Gavin moves up and drops to just his forearms, pressed against either side of Michael’s head. Gavin moves his head down to bite Michael’s bottom lip and Michael squeezes his eyes shut. Michael kind of half-expected that, what he doesn’t expect is Gavin to thrust his crotch down against Michael’s and Michael lets out a high pitched groan.

Michael can feel Gavin smiling against his mouth and fuck him, honestly, _fuck_ —FUCK. Gavin presses down even harder and Michael could almost cry from the pressure that’s currently building up inside of him.

“Just—please, fuck please—” Michael says, unscripted, weakly and Gavin kisses his forehead. 

“Don’t worry, I’ve got you.”

Michael doesn’t think he’s ever felt more intimate with someone in a god damn shoot before.

Gavin sits up once more and then, Michael almost does cry, but Gavin is sliding his boxers off and Michael thinks he might go to church tomorrow or something, just to thank whatever god is doing this for him right now.

“You like what you see?” Gavin asks, scripted, but it’s almost more like a predatory growl. 

Michael nods his head.

“Good,” Gavin hums and leans back down to pull Michael into a filthy kiss, one that’s really just tongue on tongue, saliva and hot breath. But fuck it’s good, so, so good. Michael feels himself get harder, so much that it’s starting to ache. Gavin must be a fucking mind reader (or just following the script, which has been long forgotten by Michael) because he takes one hand off of Michael’s waist and wraps his hand around Michael’s cock again and starts stroking carefully. But Michael doesn’t want any of that careful shit right now, so he reaches his own hand down and urges Gavin’s hand to move faster.

They move like that for a while, but just when Michael’s on the edge, the director says, “cut!”

That son of a bitch.

“Okay we’re going to do a close up penetration shot now,” Asshole-director says.

The director tells them how he wants the positioned, right at the bottom of the bed so Michael is leaning over the edge and Gavin is standing. They give Gavin the basic supplies, a condom and some lube. Gavin preps himself and—

“Like this, right?” Gavin asks and Asshole-Director gives him a thumbs up.

“Okay, GO!” Asshole-Director says as some camera guy gets closer to do the close-up shot.

Not even a good rim-job or anything, Michael feels betrayed.

Michael doesn’t even have a split second to process anything before Gavin is pushing into him. 

All real skin on skin and tight heat and holy _shit_.

Michael releases a moan so guttural that it feels like it actually shakes the room. Gavin pulls out almost all the way and Michael feels tears welling up in his eyes, but not from any pain, hell no. Gavin pushes all the way in again and Michael cries out, “FUCK!” Unscripted, then, “Please, please, fuck me harder!”, Scripted.

Gavin moves faster and faster and _faster_ until Michael can’t feel his legs anymore and he’s so fucking glad that he’s propped up on this bed right now.

Gavin pushes in harder and moves a little bit and Michael feels Gavin hit—”fuck, right there, right fucking there,” Michael pants, unscripted.

Gavin hits that same spot repeatedly, moving in and out, in and out and Michael clutches the sheets on the bed and says, “I’m gonna—fuck!”, unscripted. Michael sees stars and feels his muscles tense as he comes and Gavin must not be far behind if his little whine is anything to go by.

Gavin pulls out as Michael twitches from the slight over-stimulation, but Michael is not about to let Gavin get himself off. It’s way beyond the script but no one stops him as he sinks down and grabs Gavin’s cock by the base with one hand, his other gripping Gavin’s thigh, wraps his mouth around the head of Gavin’s cock and sinks down.

Gavin gasps and before Michael can pull back Gavin groans and Michael feels Gavin’s thighs tense under his fingers. And then Asshole-Director yells, “cut!” again.

Michael pulls back and he looks up to see Gavin with sweat rolling down his face and he’s breathing heavy and doesn’t even say a thing as the director says, “Amazing job, both of you!”

***

“Hey,” Michael says as he approaches Gavin after they’ve cleaned up and put on a fresh change of clothes.

“Hey! Nice work,” Gavin says.

“Thanks,” Michael replies with a small smile.

“So I was thinking,” Michael says before Gavin can turn his attention to anyone else, “do you wanna go out for a drink or something?”

“Sure, ‘m always up for some bevs,” Gavin says.

“Me too,” Michael says awkwardly, “so, uh, wanna go now then?”

Gavin nods, “sure, just let me just go tell Geoff,”

“Okay, I’ll call an Uber or something,” Michael says, to himself really, seeing as Gavin is already half-way across the room.

It’s then where Michael thinks to himself, ‘I’m such a fucking idiot.’

***

“Ya’know, I’ve always been kind of a big fan,” Gavin says as he’s about three beers and one shot in, having to yell above the music—”Bound 2” by Kanye is still pretty big apparently. Gavin is tracing the circles on the table from where previous beer bottles and glasses have been.

“Really? So was this all just an elaborate plan to get into my pants?” Michael snorts.

“Pretty much, yeah,” Gavin says, leaning his head down almost shyly, “I’ll tell you what, though,”

“What’s that?” Michael asks.

“It wasn’t bad,” Gavin says.

And at that, Michael bursts into a fit of laugher, “holy shit, dude,”

“Wha’s so funny?” Gavin whines.

“‘It wasn’t bad,’ really?” Michael says, still laughing.

“Really! You’re lovely, Michael,” Gavin purrs and Michael manages to compose himself.

“Fuck off, dude,” Michael says, shaking his head.

“You’re a right arsehole,” Gavin huffs and Michael rolls his eyes.

“And you’re a right _twink_.” Michael quips, hoping Gavin won’t actually slap him.

“MICHAEL!” Gavin whines, “I am not!”

“Whatever you say, dude,” Michael says, snickering.

Somehow, Michael always ends up getting fucked by either life or a co-worker… in this case—it’s both.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any consistency or grammar mistakes in this <3


End file.
